1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game controllers, game machines, and game systems using the gate controllers, and more particularly, to game controllers capable of improving a physical sensation when playing a game, game machines, and game systems using the game controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game controller is used to control characters displayed on a display device and usually includes manipulation buttons for playing a game.
Conventional game systems include game controllers that are optimized to particular games so as to improve a physical sensation when playing games. For example, for a car driving game, a game controller is in the form of a car steering wheel so as to improve the physical sensation of driving a car. For a shooting game, a game controller is in the form of a gun so as to improve the physical sensation of shooting.